


Happy Birthday John, Indeed.

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Sheriffs birthday, and Lydia and Stiles have got the best gift ever (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday John, Indeed.

Lydia paced the small living room of their home. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to remember anything she may have forgotten.  
  
"Change of clothes. Check. Makeup bag. Check. Dessert... Crap!"  
  
She made a mad dash for the oven to retrieve the cake shed put in... an hour ago. She tossed the searing hot pan onto the counter top where it landed with a loud crash. Lydia recoiled for a moment before remembering that she's used a metal baking pan. She looked at the charred mess of a cake in front of her and began to cry. She backed up to the shiny black door of the refrigerator, and slid down until she was on the ground, crying over her mistake.  
  
  
"Baby we gotta g-"  
  
Stiles stopped abruptly as he entered the kitchen. He was immediately hit with the overbearing stink of burnt cake, but almost as quickly he heard Lydia crying. He walked over to where she sat and kneeled in front of her. "Hey." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
She pulled the sleeve of her red sweater over her thumb and attempted to dry her eyes. "I don't know I guess I forgot to set the timer I don't-" She was a mess again before she could even finish. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at her, just a little. When she heard his giggles her head shot up, her shoulders stiffened and her eyes bore into the inner depths if his soul.  
"What, pray-tell is so funny about this!"  
  
Stiles tried again to contain himself but they both knew it was no use. "Seriously," she protested again. "This isn't funny. I've ruined everything."  
  
Stiles moved so he was no longer kneeling, but instead siting on the floor of their kitchen right next to her. "Lyd, it's fine. We can stop on the way and pick something up. I'll even get you glitter cake gel so you can 'Lydi-fy' it." He said as he nudged her shoulder. She seemed unimpressed.  
"I just wanted this to go smoothly." She almost whispered as she rested her head against his t-shirt clad shoulder. "I'm so nervous."  
  
He turned his head and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "It will. Pinky promise." After a moment of hesitation, Lydia reached up with her left hand and stuck her pinky out. "Pinky promise." She repeated as he locked pinkies with her.  
  
  
Stiles did as he promised, and got Lydia a blank cake and decorating gel. "Okay." She said sternly as they exited the grocery. "Give me... Five minutes. Tops. And we can get this show back on the road."  
  
She placed the cake on the hood of their old Buick and got to work. Stiles watched with the same amazement he always did. Lydia always put 110% into everything she did. Even if it was just decorating a store bought cake for his dads birthday party. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Allison.  
  
  
 _"Hey! Just letting you know we'll be a little late. Someone forgot we were supposed to bring something."_  
  
  
He smiled as he typed out his response.  
  
  
 _"Same. Only we didn't forget we needed it- Lyd forgot the timer." ___  
  
  
He was sliding his phone back into the pocket of his old jeans as Lydia carried her finished creation to him. "Voila!"  
"Dude. You're a magician, I swear it." He said, before planting a kiss on her perfectly glossed lips. The cake that was white just a few minutes ago was now a spectacle with different colored swirls and designs and "Happy Birthday John" in big green letters.  
  
Lydia winked at him as she replaced the lid of the cake. "Now lets get going!" She shooed him into the car.  
  
  
As they parked on the curb in front of Sheriff Stilinskis house Lydia noticed that they were the last ones to arrive. "Gotta save the best for last, I suppose." She told herself.  
  
The pair were walking up the side walk to the house when Lydia stopped suddenly. "Are you sure?" She asked, a new wave of nerves hit her. She felt like she was going to be sick. Again.  
  
Stiles was holding their gift for his dad in one hand, but reached over with his free hand and cupped her elbow. "Yes. Stop worrying. This is a happy happy happy day!"  
  
She nodded once and took the last few steps to the door. Before Stiles even had a chance to reach for the knob Allison threw the door open. "You're here!" She screamed.  
Lydia and Stiles had moved as far away from Beacon Hills as they could handle. It was just under an hours drive, so they didn't get back into town to see Scott and Allison as much as any of them would like. Allison led Lydia into the kitchen where she set the cake down and hugged her best friend as tightly as she could. "Oh, how I've missed you!" She nearly cried.  
  
Scott and Stiles stood behind their wives and caught up themselves.  
  
"How's stuff?" Stiles asked, adding their gift to the small pile on the table.  
"Pretty great, actually. Allison and I just got approved for a new house. We move in in a few weeks." Scott answered, unable to stop smiling.  
"That's great man. I'm happy for you." Stiles said as they entered the kitchen. John sat his beer down on the counter and walked over to hug his son.  
"Happy birthday, dad!"  
"Thanks, Stiles."  
"Did Lydia say hi?"I  
"Yeah. But she was more worried about Allison at the moment."  
The three men shared a laugh for a moment before Melissa announced that dinner was done.  
  
  
The party was a hit. Dinner went over extremely well, which was a shock to Melissa. And Lydia's last-minute-rush of a cake was received with the usual ooohs and aaahs. After clearing the table of their dishes, they party moved to the living room where Lydia insisted John open his presents.  
  
He reached for the box labeled "From Stiles and Lyd" but it was snatched out of his hand. "That's last." Stiles said flatly.  
  
With a bit of skepticism he opened the rest of the boxes. Scott and Allison had gotten him a novelty light up tie, and a new knife block set. He insisted the knife block was unnecessary, but was quited when Allison pointed out that he only had two steak knives and one giant butcher knife left from the old one. Melissa, who had been staying over increasingly frequently lately, got him a new set of towels for his bathroom and socks. "Such a mom gift." Stiles thought to himself, trying hard to stop the smile that crept across his face.  
  
  
Finally there was only one box left. "Can I open this now?" John asked, a hit of playful sarcasm in his tone. Lydia was grinning as she squeezed Stiles hand and nodded.  
  
They watched with eager eyes as he gently ripped the blue wrapping paper, and opened the small white box under it. They nearly leapt out of their seat as he lifted the picture frame from inside.  
  
The frame was a simple 5x7 rectangle with the words "grandchildren; gods greatest gift." Written over and over in different fonts. Inside the frame was a hand written note from Lydia.  
  
 _"Coming soon to a nursery near you. Baby Stilinski due in August." ___  
  
Everyone watched as John read it over again, but nobody but Lydia and Stiles knew what it said. He put his hand over his mouth for a moment, and when he finally looked up there were obvious tears in his green eyes.  
  
"Really?" He managed to choke out. They could only nod in response. John put the frame on the table and walked over to hug his son and daughter-in-law. Melissa picked it up and read the note, and passed it to Allison and Scott.  
  
Allison immediately started crying as she walked over to Lydia. "How long have you known!?"  
  
Lydia couldn't speak so Stiles answered, "Only a month. We found out the day after valentines day." Scott clapped his best friend on the back. "Wow man. And here I was getting all excited over a house. You're gonna be a dad."  
"Yeah." Stiles gushed, as he watched his dad hug Lydia again. "I'm gonna be a daddy."  
"That poor, poor child." Scott teased as he used his crazy would speed to dodge Stiles playful punches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
